Harry Potter and the Criminal Chase
by lordtrayus
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are on the trail of Tyber Zann. Mistrust is on the rise, plans are on the move, and events are in motion. Will they catch Zann this time? Or will he escape justice and further erode the Ministry's power once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter One

This Time?

Harry watched as the Auror's got into position. They had to hope that Brisha had been right in her information, or they would all be in trouble. Magical Law Enforcement had several groups here, to help bring in Zann. This wasn't one of his usual hidey-holes. This was a large base of operations, containing several Consortium members. If they could wipe out this base, it would be a major victory. Hermione came up beside him.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yep. Just say the word."

Harry decided to give it a shot. The worse that could happen was that Zann would escape. Again.

"Go."

They moved, rushing down to the base, stunners being fired at the guards on the perimeter. Harry Disapparated down, and he and Hermione blew open the door. That did catch Zann by surprise.

"Potter. You've found one of my main bases. How unfortunate."

"For you." Hermione snarled.

"No. For you."

His guards rushed in and started attacking the two, while Zann slowly made his way to the exits. Arrogant swine. The wall beside him was suddenly blown apart, revealing Ron and Ginny.

"Going somewhere?" Ron demanded.

"Don't you people ever get bored?"

"Actually yes, so just surrender so we can all go home." Ginny said.

Zann smiled. Then his grey skinned bodyguard Silri leapt out of the shadows, her whip swinging around to try and cleave off Ginny's head. Ron stood in front of his sister, his arm outstretched. The whip wrapped around the gauntlet on his arm, defeating Silri's whip. She hissed and leapt at him, aiming to kick him in the throat. Meanwhile, Zann ran towards the door. Seamus and Parvati appeared in front of him, wands in hand. Zann snarled as his bird like guardian Uri sprang out of the shadows and began to attack. Zann smiled as he made his escape. Blasted Aurors. He emerged outside to be faced with Sirius and the rest of the Aurors, along with the Magical Law Enforcement bunch.

"Leaving so soon?" Sirius asked as he attacked.

Zann blocked the attack, and had to immediately duck as Harry and Hermione fired spells. They had finally got through the guards.

Zann blocked another spell from Harry, turning and firing one at Hermione before leaping out of the way of Sirius and Daraala's combined attack. He Disapparated out of the way, but was immediately knocked down by the charms they had placed around the building.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

One man went down, as Zann leapt for his motorbike. He gunned the engine and sped towards the group of Aurors.

"He's headed right for us!" Susan said in incomprehension.

"The charm will block him!" Sirius yelled.

"Not if he can fly!" Ernie yelled.

The motorbike shot into the air, Zann laughing.

"Goodbye suckers!"

The bike shot through the air, turned, and then headed straight for the building.

"No!" Harry shouted as they all ran back in.

Silri flicked her whip, trying to take down Ron and Ginny, who, now that she knew where the gauntlets were, were determined to try and kill them.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Ginny transformed into an owl, fluttering out of the way. Silri's whip changed to red, and blasted her out of the air.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled in concern.

Seamus and Parvati, who had now been dating for two years, were doing a good double team against Uri, who had large, scythe like blades attached to his arms, which he used as his wands.

"_Diffindo_!" he croaked.

The blades turned purple as he tried to slice them apart.

"Not today Uri." Parvati said, blocking the attack.

"Really?"

A blade then moved out of her reach and sliced her in the side, sending her to the floor.

"No!"

Seamus' spell crashed into Uri, knocking him spinning. The bird man quickly regained his balance and leapt at Seamus, determined to slice him apart.

"_Expelliarmus_!" two voices yelled.

Uri was knocked out of the air and sent crashing into the wall opposite. Seamus turned to see Clara Greenbanks and Padma Patil rushing in, followed by the others.

Verity, the old assistant from Fred and George's shop, yelled at them.

"Get away from the centre!"

Harry and Hermione rushed in to see Ginny skid to the ground in her human form, and Silri, taking advantage of Ron's fear and shock, kick Ron to the ground.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione yelled.

Silri snarled as she turned, her whip catching the attack. Harry rushed to his friend and his wife, while Hermione went head to head with Silri. Terry Boot, a fellow Auror and member of the DA, then leapt into Hermione, knocking her to the floor. The roof was suddenly blown apart, dismantling the Anti-disapparation Charm in place and allowing Zann's remaining men to escape. Rubble thudded down, nearly killing several of the Ministry fighters.

"Shield charms!" Daraala yelled.

"_Protego_!"

Susan, Ernie, Justin, Terry, Brianna, Verity and Clara all fired their charms, while the others, along with the Law Enforcement Squads, fired parting shots at the disapparating guards of Tyber Zann. Silri, who's whip had shielded her as it had created a bubble around her, smiled and flicked her whip up, grabbing onto the bike with her weapon. Smiling, Zann sped over the heads of the combatants and Silri pulled herself onto the seat behind him. She then flicked it at Uri, who grabbed hold and was heaved up. Sirius, Seamus, Padma, Daraala and Hermione all fired shots at Zann as he fled, but to no avail. He was soon out of reach, and then out of sight.

He had escaped again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, pulling Ginny to her feet.

"Yeah. Takes more than that to get rid of me."

Harry smiled at her as she looked around.

"Let me guess. He escaped?" Ron asked grumpily.

"How did you guess?" Daraala asked as she surveyed the injuries.

Ron sat down on the floor.

"Right, I give up. I'm not doing it anymore. I'm fed up of chasing Zann and him always getting away from us. I quit!"

To everyone's great surprise, Hermione sat down too.

"It's a nightmare. And all that happens is people die every time we try to go after him. I'm fed up of it."

Harry turned to Sirius. Since their fight, and Harry's near death the year before, their relationship was back to normal.

"Why do we have to go after Zann first? Surely we'd be better going after Black Sun or the Syndicat."

Sirius sighed and conjured a chair.

"If I sit down there, I wont be able to get back up." Sirius said grumpily as he sat down.

Brisha and Mr Weasley suddenly appeared, looked at the mess and sighed.

"Escape again?" Brisha asked.

"Fraid so." Harry answered, sitting down and letting Ginny rest her head on his shoulder.

"This is getting ridiculous." Mr Weasley complained.

Behind them, people were starting to cart the few prisoners away and clean up the mess. Brisha and Mr Weasley conjured chairs too.

"Study break I take it?" Brisha asked.

"We're on strike." Daraala said, sitting beside Sirius.

"Really?" Mr Weasley asked patronisingly.

"Yep. Until we find out why we're chasing the Consortium's leaders when the Syndicat's and Black Sun's leaders, who are more powerful, are still on the run." Ron said.

Mr Weasley sighed.

"We're after Zann because he's the biggest threat. He isn't like the others. They rely on their goons and their plans. Zann's different. He doesn't just annoy us, and keep up the Dark Arts. He spreads them, he's like a plague. He isn't just an ordinary enemy. We can deal with them. But Zann spreads the Dark Arts, infiltrates them everywhere. They're getting stronger, and he's the reason. His darkness is ensuring the continuation of the Dark Arts. He doesn't just contain himself to racketeering, murder or bribery, he expands, into slavery, raids, piracy and all sorts of crimes. He has injected the Dark Arts into the Ministry, into towns, where he should never have got a hold. He's a carrier of the Dark Arts plague, and that's why we need to stop him."

"Happy now?" Brisha asked.

"Not really. He escaped again." Harry complained.

Hermione snarled as she looked up.

"The press have arrived. And Thornside's leading them."

The woman really was becoming a thorn in the side. She kept printing her own version on the truth, but the public, who were annoyed at the lack of control the Ministry had over the Dark Arts groups, were believing her, which was eroding the people's faith in their leaders.

"Oh blast. I do hate that woman." Mr Weasley moaned.

"At least she doesn't make you out to be a mad mass murderer." Ginny snarled.

The injustice of that still rankled. However, it had been Ron who had been the most recent target. After another botched attempt to catch Zann, she had printed a story saying that Ron was an incompetent Auror, and was unable to stop Zann. The story had worked, and people had started to doubt Ron's ability, and he was starting to doubt it himself. He felt that every time he went to try to capture Zann, all that happened was that someone got blasted, and he was starting to lose faith in himself, despite the fact that Hermione, Harry and Ginny had tried to assure him otherwise. Thornside was rapidly becoming as large a pain as Umbridge had been.

They all got up and headed to face the press. Ginny was looking musingly into space.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"I want a new transformation."

Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Why? What's wrong with being an owl?"

Ginny looked sad.

"Being an owl was alright during the war. We needed a small animal to get messages across and distract the Death Eaters. We don't need them anymore. I want to change form."

"What to?"

"I don't know. Something big and intimidating."

"Your mother?"

Ginny hit him on the arm and he smiled.

"Be serious."

An idea came to him, and he whispered it into her ear. She grinned.

"I like that idea."

"Thought you might."

They all stepped outside the ruined building, where Thornside was waiting with a big grin on her face, looking excited. She must have sensed that someone was about to look very foolish.

"So, Tyber Zann has escaped once again. People are beginning to question your desire to defeat him. Might his continuing antics be nothing more than a ploy for you to keep passing laws with your Stabilisation Powers?" Thornside asked.

Mr Weasley hissed, just audibly.

"No, it isn't. Zann continues to evade us through sheer good luck on his part."

"Good luck? You mean the good luck that he has someone as useless as your son chasing after him?" Thornside asked.

Harry winced. His friend looked hurt by the accusation, and he faded back into the shadows. Harry felt an upsurge of anger for Ron and swore under his breath.

"My son is not useless." Mr Weasley growled coldly.

"Or did you mean Zann's good luck that your daughter, who is well known for killing people who oppose her or her husband, has not yet killed him?" Thornside asked callously.

Ginny growled in anger, and Harry stepped forward.

"You leave my wife and friend out of this." He demanded, glaring at Thornside.

Thornside just grinned at him. Blasted woman.

"Zann has escaped. That is fact. And we will be continuing actions to capture him as soon as possible."

"But once again, your family's involvement have led to deaths, but rather than on the opposing side, on your own. What do you have to say to that?"

"Those deaths are a regrettable incident, and I will be contacting their families in due course. However, Zann is a very powerful wizard, and people who fight him know what they're getting in to and know the possibility that they might die."

"But why doesn't the Ministry take better measures to protect it's staff, or is this another sacrifice in the name of stabilisation?"

It was clear that Mr Weasley would be here for ages answering Thornside's questions. Sirius and Daraala discreetly escaped back to the Ministry, while Harry and the others headed for the courtroom. There was a dispute going on there that was very important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dismissed." The judge said.

The court went filing out, and they met Zacharias Smith.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"About what you expect. Thornside's crony was there taking down every word. Dawlish Laboratories want all the damages paid, and compensation for the dead. They also want no more interference from the Ministry into their affairs. They also want a load of free medical stuff so they can rebuild to what they were before they attacked."

Hermione sighed.

"About what we expected. What about you?"

"The judge said I was free to go. I didn't kill them on purpose. He said I was just a bit over-zealous and to take more care next time."

Ron grinned feebly.

"Bet Dawlish loved that."

Smith smiled.

"Yep. Didn't like it at all, and made this big speech about ill treatment and the coming disease of the wizarding race if we don't act quickly."

Smith was still a wart, but after he had done so much to help save Harry the year previous, the four had warmed up a little, and he wasn't as much of a jerk as before. They supposed Brisha had something to do with it.

"Sorry I got you into all this." Harry said.

"Not your fault. I wanted to make up for it, and I saw how angry it made people, and wanted to help. You had nothing to do with it."

"So, are you allowed back to work?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Brisha's been missing you." Hermione teased.

Smith blushed. He was rather fond of his boss. Laughing, the four Disapparated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, are they going on with the Cure?" Brisha asked.

"Yep, and every other thing they can think of." Smith said.

Brisha sighed.

"And we have to pay for it. Typical. It's not that I don't approve of what the Order did, but it's really knackered up the public's opinion. We're finding it harder and harder to keep order." Brisha grumbled.

Smith grinned as she moaned.

"So, do I still have a job?" he asked.

She flashed him a smile.

"Of course. I would hardly get rid of my best agent. I expect you here at eight o'clock, Monday morning."

Smith grinned.

"See you then."

With a wink, he vanished. Brisha smiled. He wasn't bad, as far as men went. But his curiosity, all very well for an Intelligence agent, may have repercussions if he wasn't careful. That would be a pity. Sighing, she got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kreacher looked up at the crooked old man who was helping him to entice the house elves into rebellion. He was called Crywolk, and he was a stooped old man, with a lumpy head, a strong body that didn't become him and dark, wicked eyes.

"Kreacher my friend, you must tread carefully. The time for armed rebellion is not yet. Soon, but not yet."

Kreacher, his body twisted and mangled, cursed.

"We've tried normal methods. They don't take any notice. We must switch to violent methods."

Crywolk smiled at the elf's eagerness.

"I concur. But if we make the first move, there will be repercussions. The other groups are still trying diplomacy. We must do the same."

Kreacher sulked.

"Waiting is boring."

Crywolk smiled.

"Rome wasn't built in a day."

"But HELF was. And I'm getting fed up of waiting."

Crywolk sighed in futility.

"All right. How about this. We stay with diplomacy until the end of the week. Then it's Christmas. We get together with a few more groups, and see if they agree."

Kreacher growled. His bitterness was used to unite the house elves against the Ministry, in one swift attack on the government. Not all this waiting.

"Fine!"

Crywolk grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nolat, the leader of Centaurs for Justice, looked at her two deputies, Equus, a tall, white centaur, and Davira, a small, willowy brown centaur. Nolat herself was a reddish centaur, with a commanding presence.

"This is taking too long. We need to up our campaign. Or we'll never be taken seriously." Equus said harshly.

Nolat smiled.

"I know. Our results have been less than satisfactory recently. We'll try with diplomacy until after Christmas. Then we'll change tactics. We have a meeting with the leaders of HELF in the New Year." Nolat informed them.

"Good. They haven't made much headway either." Davira said sadly.

Nolat looked at her. Nolat wanted to increase the centaur's rights for several reasons. Equus wanted to increase their power to increase his own. But Davira just wanted peace, and was loathe that anything may cause hurt or bloodshed. Nolat would have to be careful. Or everything would be at risk. Everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zut apparated into her sister's study. Being the Veela Undersecretary, she had a lot of weight, and was the only person allowed to apparate into a French home. The house was near Bordeaux, in a hill range. Zut was a person of great influence in France and in Britain. However, she was in danger of losing that influence, along with her power and her position. She burst into the kitchen, where her sister, Tirer was waiting.

"Sister!" she yelled throatily, hugging Zut.

Zut glared.

"Don't sister me! Your antics last year were fun, creating the GE. But no more! Gender Equality is unneeded! I know of your feminist views, but this is getting out of hand!"

Tirer smiled.

"Sister, I know why you are worried. But we can get better rights for women! People are joining our cause, and doing so quickly. All we need is more time. Artemia Delacour, is related to the Minister for Magic, and has now joined us! We can do this!"

Zut snarled wildly.

"Don't be stupid. We have a lot more than we had before the war. This Ministry gave us that. They can take it away just as easily, I assure you. Don't provoke them."

Tirer smiled.

"You're worried about losing your power."

"Of course I am. I promise, that when I'm Minister, I'll fix the equality problem, but until then, we must be patient."

Tier snarled.

"You're a coward. Always were. I'll do this my way. You'll see."

Zut spat at her sister.

"Just remember that when you get paid back for all the trouble you're going to cause." Zut warned.

"We have nothing more to say to each other."

Zut hissed in fury and disapparated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zann parked the bike as the other two headed into the shack, dragging their feet tiredly. He followed them in.

"A substantial loss, that base." Uri said slowly as he sat down.

"Of little concern. All we need to do is wait until it calms down a bit, then strike again. What about the information service in the Ministry? Did they know of this?" Zann asked.

"No. didn't have a clue. We're lucky we managed. They nearly got us." Silri said.

"But they didn't. And they wont. Meanwhile, the public's faith is eroding quickly, and the Ministry is losing its power. People don't want us running around, which gives us a chance to launch my next plan."

"You are going ahead with it then?" Uri asked.

"Indeed. Silri, contact the Syndicat and Black Sun. Tell Sykes and Xizor we need to talk. And then, then we will see how good the Aurors are."

Zann began to laugh evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked out of the window, looking at the stars. A few days left, and they would be on holiday for Christmas. Sirius was being nice with the holidays this year. Strangely, he didn't care what the Dark Arts got up to when he was on holiday. He was looking forward to a quiet Christmas. They were all going to the Burrow, all the Weasleys. Harry was looking forward to it. But tonight, he had other things on his mind.

Ginny came up beside him and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

Harry sighed.

"I don't know Ginny. I can feel something. Something coming closer. It appeared for a while after Idalma and Akryt, but went away. But now, it's back. A feeling that something bad is going to happen. Really bad."

Ginny could see he was worried.

"What is it?"

Harry sighed.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, I don't like it. Not one bit."

Ginny kissed him.

"Forget it. What's coming will come, and we'll meet it when it does. And we'll stop it. After all, we defeated Voldemort. This thing you're feeling cant be much worse can it?"

Harry smiled in spite of himself. She always made him feel better.

"True."

Ginny kissed him.

"Come on back to bed sweetheart. Or if you're staying out here, don't you dare wake me up."

"Yes dear."

She went back inside, chortling. Only she could make the 'Voldemort Vanquisher' show fear. Watching her long hair cascade down her back, he grinned. She was right. It was nearly Christmas, so why was he worrying? It was her who should be worried. He followed her inside.

Hedwig returned from a hunt and heard Ginny shriek in fright and then proceed to yell at Harry. She suddenly became muffled as Harry kissed her and went back into their bedroom. Hopefully they hadn't woken up Ron. Hermione didn't mind, but he was still protective of his little sister. Hedwig ruffled her feathers, cursed about human stupidity, ate her frog, and wondered what would happen when Harry found out what she had done with Pigwidgeon.

**So, all these events are happening, which become important later on. Watch out for the group leaders, both Dark Art and Pressure. both groups are getting stronger, which cant be good news. Next chapter, more Thornside (please let me know what you think of her), Theodore Nott, new bad guys and an arguement! Please review!**

**P.S And i've confused myself with the timeline. Second War starts in the latter half of 1997, and ends in the summer of 1998. Terrorist Threat stars directly afterwards, with Harry and the others on probation, and lasts only a week. Mad Scientist starts in 1999, and lasts only three or four days. This one is in 2000, but at Christmas and will last a couple of weeks. The next one, which I will give you the title of Harry Potter and the Revenge of Darkness, is set two years after this one, and is set in 2001, five years after my first story. Hope that clears that up! (It didnt for me.) Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Two

Breaking the Bank

The paper was on the table when Ginny entered the kitchen the next morning. She took one look at it before scoffing and putting on the kettle.

Harry entered and read:

**Minister's Son Blunders Again**

_Tyber Zann allowed to escape by incompetent leader_

Harry shook his head and accepted the cup of coffee Ginny handed him. Hermione and Ron entered. Ron took one look at the paper, swore and stormed off to make a cup of coffee. Hermione took it and began to read.

"That Thornside woman is really getting on my nerves." Ginny complained as she ate her cereal.

"What's she banging on about this time?" Harry asked as Ron sat down grumpily.

"That Ron is a useless Auror and shouldn't be trusted with any responsibility. The same stuff she's been banging on about for the last two weeks. She's eroding all the confidence in the Minister's family basically. First she declares Ginny a mad mass murderer, Ron a useless waste of space, Mr Weasley himself a dictator in training and now shes going on to Charlie, it says at the bottom."

Ron stabbed his porridge sourly.

"Old cow." He grumbled.

Hermione rubbed his arm.

"I know."

Hedwig fluttered in, looking cheerful.

"Hello, what can we do for you?" Harry asked the owl as he stroked her.

She hooted happily. Harry stroked her and she helped herself to the milk in his bowl.

"I'm visiting Nott today, so don't bother waiting." Hermione said as she got her cloak.

Ron looked at her.

"Why don't you give it up with him? He attacked Flitwick, and you still think he's a good guy?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I do. And I think I know why he attacked Flitwick."

"Really, why?" Harry asked as he went to get his and Ginny's cloaks.

"I think Lumiya or Voldemort made him do it. It wouldn't be the first time either of them took over someone's mind."

Ginny shrugged.

"Maybe."

Then there was a yell from the next room.

"Hedwig!"

Hedwig started to shake. Ginny saw that it was in laughter. The owl was laughing at something.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

Harry came through, an irritated expression on his face and Hedwig's cage under his arm. In the bottom of the cage was a single, white egg.

"Well?" Harry asked the owl.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron roared with laughter as the owl still shook in mirth.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Hedwig blinked at him reproachfully.

"Don't look at me like that. Dirty bird. You should be ashamed of yourself."

The others were of no help to anyone, as they were still roaring with laughter.

"Well? Who's the father?" Harry demanded angrily.

Hedwig looked at Ron. It was quite clear that she didn't give a damn that Harry was yelling at her.

"Pigwidgeon?"

Hedwig hooted in assent.

"Dirty bird. I don't suppose you care?"

Hedwig cooed.

Harry sighed. Beaten by his own owl. Dirty bird, but she was still his dirty bird.

"Oh, alright. But you look after it yourself. And get Pig to help."

Hedwig cooed and flew over to her cage, landing in it and sitting on top of the egg. Harry stroked her head.

"Congratulations Hedwig."

She cooed happily and Harry put her back on the wardrobe. He walked back into the kitchen were the others were still laughing.

"Your bloody bird cant keep his wand under control." Harry complained to Ron.

Ron roared with laughter. This had certainly improved his mood.

"Oh dear. Mind you, you can't have fish without the chips, I suppose. Pig gave the fish, Hedwig gave the chips." Hermione said, trying not to laugh and failing.

"Yeah. You cant fire off a wand without a target. Looks like Hedwig was the target." Ginny said, giggling.

Sirius' head suddenly appeared in the fire.

"You four are late." He said patronisingly.

"Be quiet Sirius. We've had a family crisis." Ginny said.

Sirius looked concerned.

"What's happened?"

Ron laughed.

"Hedwig's laid an egg, Pigwidgeon's the father, and Harry's hopping mad."

Sirius burst into laughter.

"Oh, I must tell everyone that. Harry Potter's owl cant keep her roost to herself. Congratulations Harry, you're going to be grandowner."

Still laughing, Sirius disappeared. Harry looked at the others sourly.

"Thanks. Now the entire office will know Hedwig's laid an egg and is an expecting mother!"

They all laughed and headed for the fire.

"Maybe that will change Thornside's angle. She'll go onto you next. 'Harry Potter cant control his owl's sexual life'." Ron said, laughing.

With that, and a swear word from Harry, the four went to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zann looked at the report. More money was being siphoned off the Ministry's accounts than ever before. What a shame that would be when they found out. Also, his black market dealings were nearly complete. Which meant that his plan would soon be put into action.

Silri came up to him.

"Sykes and Xizor are coming this afternoon."

Zann smiled.

"Excellent. Then the time is coming."

Silri left, smiling.

"And then the Ministry shall begin to fall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As predicted, the story that Hedwig was expecting a chick had greatly amused the entire Ministry. Harry just grinned and beared it, all the while plotting some horrible revenge on Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The Auror department was the worst. They seemed to think it was prudent to get gifts, and came in with blankets for the chick when it was born, purely to annoy Harry. It was all good fun, and the Aurors were really enjoying themselves slagging Harry off. Harry was just waiting for the right moment to get revenge. But little did he know that his revenge would have to wait quite a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excellent!" he called.

They were all finally ready. Thank god. Now, all the plans could be set into motion. It wouldn't be long now. All nine of them were fully able to join the ranks. And they would be used to set about events that would keep the Ministry occupied until they were ready to strike. The others had found this lot and had lured them into their ways. Meanwhile, they were also turning others to their will, either as part of their group or not.

"My Lord."

He accepted the note from the servant, and read it. One last recruit then. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to be trained.

"Excellent!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, if their demands are not met, we could sound them out as possible allies?" Fudge asked.

"Yes. It would work wonderfully if the Ministry didn't respond."

Fudge smiled at Dimala.

"And we know they wont." He said in triumph.

"Don't worry. Everything is going according to plan."

They both started to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawlish entered his office in a fury, angry at the way the court case had went. The Order had acted illegally, and had disabled several of his plans to get back at them and the Ministry. Once again, the Order had interfered. They were as much a pain in his side as they had been to his poor mistress Dolores Umbridge. She had crossed wands with them several times during the war, when all she was trying to do was improve the world. They had deposed her several times, not realising that she was only acting for the greater good. And then they had killed her. Forming an unholy alliance, the three main powers in the war, Harry Potter allied with Lord Voldemort and Lady Lumiya to destroy her. His poor mistress had been destroyed, and all her dreams of peace, a pure blood controlled society and a human only way of life had been dashed. Dawlish himself had been arrested that fateful day at the Ministry and taken to Azkaban. However, Umbridge had rewarded her most loyal follower. She had left a large amount of gold in his accounts before she had died, and as the other two of her most loyal followers had been killed, he became the sole inheritor. He had used that money to get himself out of Azkaban, and had used the rest to set his own plans into motion. He had planned to carry on her glorious crusade and destroy all half breeds, ending their threat before it matured, and put pure bloods back on top where they were meant to be. He had hired the best doctor in the business to create Sorocine, as a means of setting off the ever escalating tension between the centaurs and the werewolves, that would have started a war. The war would have continued, as Akryt had created a plague that would have wiped out the victor. The Ministry would be brought down, and Dawlish would step in to assume the throne. In other words, all Dawlish Labs had been accused of had been the truth, but the lack of evidence, the illegality of the Order's actions (which they had escaped unpunished for) and the Thornside woman had prevented them from being brought to trial. The public, outraged that the Order could do things whenever it wanted without fear of repercussion, were far more concerned about the ministry turning into a dictatorship to take much notice. However, Dawlish was still angry about the results of the trial. Several of his men dead because no one dared prosecute a member of the Order due to their role in winning the war. The public was already bleating on about corruption, and this was just more fat in the fire. They hadn't been given the treatment they deserved. He entered his private office and turned on the lights. He hadn't been in since the Order's illegal attack. He then jumped about a foot in the air when he saw who was sitting on his chair.

"Good morning Mr Dawlish. I trust my skills are rehired?" Akryt asked.

Dawlish grinned. Perhaps the Order's attack hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

"My friend. I'm glad to see you alive. Now, what say you to a little pay back?"

Akryt grinned.

"I would love some."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kreacher snarled.

"Christmas is a week away. The Ministry has still not responded! I'm fed up of waiting!"

Crywolk surveyed the twisted, crippled elf. He could hardly blame him for wanting revenge. And Crywolk had just had orders. It was nearly time. Time to move on with the plan at last.

"Very well. I was clinging to the hope that this wouldn't get violent. But it's too late for that."

Kreacher smiled toothily.

"Send a message to the largest pressure groups. It's time for a conference."

Crywolk smiled. It was indeed time for a conference. It was time to see what progress had been made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really quite shocking how quickly they voted for the new amendment." Lupin said as they exited the Wizengamot chamber.

Ghati, the only one who had exited the same time as Lupin, was a tall, black man, distantly related to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Deeply ethical, highly educated and very intelligent, he was a fine Undersecretary for the human wizards.

"It is indeed. However, I fear that a lot of power is being given to Intelligence that does not belong there." Ghati said in a soft voice.

Firenze trotted up beside them.

"This is true. They have a lot of things they shouldn't."

Ragnok, the Goblin Undersecretary, swept past.

"Once again humans getting favoured over other races." He grumbled as she moved by them.

"Is he ever happy?" Ghati asked.

"Doubt it." Dobby said as he appeared.

Zut looked at them sourly.

"Brisha will be even more insufferable. She is very smug."

Beatrice, the Hag Undersecretary sniffed.

"There could be a reason she seems smug to you, you jumped up French tart."

Zut whipped around, her wand in her hand. Beatrice, lowered her shoulders, ready to charge.

"Stop this both of you!" Crom, the Ogre Undersecretary yelled.

"This will not get you anywhere!" Ragnok yelled from the front.

The two growled then stormed off in opposite direction.

"Such a peaceful job, politics." Grawp commented, who's English had become a lot better since the end of the war.

Lupin looked at the retreating Undersecretaries in concern, as Brisha appeared.

"Well?" she asked.

Firenze turned to her.

"Congratulations. You now have the power to imprison suspected terrorists or Dark Art supporters without trial for thirty six days."

Brisha smiled.

"Thank you. You may not appreciate how much this helps, but I assure you it does."

Ghati frowned in concern.

"This is not right. We are gambling away the freedoms of the people in the name of security. Is that right?"

Lupin clapped the man on the shoulder.

"Few things are right in politics my friend."

Ghati frowned, then raised another point.

"Has anyone noticed that we seem to be giving Intelligence more and more power every month since the terrorist threat?"

The silence told him all he needed to know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No Abraxon! I do not want to start a group to destabilise the Ministry! I want to fins our daughter!"

Abraxon Bulstrode looked at his wife Cescilina. She had been in a state ever since their daughter, Eleanor, had fled from their home.

"My dear, I promise you. Eleanor has run away to get away from us. She wants what we want: revenge for the death of our dear Millicent."

Their other daughter, Millicent Bulstrode, had been killed during the war by Order of the Phoenix member Madam Rosmerta. Since then, the entire family had sworn vengeance on the entire lot of them.

Cescilina sobbed.

"What if something happens to her? What if she does something foolish?"

Abraxon patted his wife's back as she sobbed.

"Dear, I promise you. If we start our group, if she sees us in direct opposition to the Ministry of Magic, she will come to us. She will want to be a part of it, part of the group that will help destroy the Ministry."

Cescilina looked at him in horror.

"Destroy the Ministry?"

"Darling, look at this logically. Pressure and Dark Art groups are springing up all over the place. The Ministry will be ripped apart eventually. Then we must be able, and willing, to strike."

She smiled.

"Yes, you're right. Where do we start?"

Abraxon smiled.

"With the formation of the Blood Purity Group."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sleek black car pulled up beside Zann's shack. Though the groups hated each other, they were known to occasionally meet if something threatened all the groups as a whole. Sykes stepped out of the car. He was a medium height, broad shouldered man, with thinning grey hair and a wrinkled face. Xizor was a tall, pale, and skeletally thin man, with a topknot. He was accompanied as ever by his beautiful, and lethal, bodyguard Guri.

Zann watched them as they took their seats at the table. Sykes, in his typical arrogant fashion, had come without a bodyguard. The man was exceedingly arrogant, and believed wealth, fame and power were his by birthright. He also thought that he could easily overcome any opponent. Xizor was extremely clever and cautious. Guri had been known to end many lives in the past four years since all the Dark Art groups had appeared on the scene. And he was quite the killer himself, having learned the secrets of poisoning before arriving in Britain.

"Welcome my friends." Zann said calmly.

Sykes looked at him in disgust.

"We are not your friends, Tyber Zann. We are united only by the same cause. Now, why have you brought us to this dung hill?"

Zann struggled to keep his temper in check. He was always close to losing his temper with the man. Xizor sent Sykes a quelling look.

"Sykes, I have better things to do than listen to you snipe at everyone. Let him say what he has to say, then we can get out of here."

The Syndicat, Sykes' group, and Black Sun, Xizor's group, were the two largest Dark Art groups, stretching to over two thousand across the world. Zann's Consortium was the third largest group, and they, between them, were technically the leaders of the Dark Arts, basically the Voldemort, Snape and Bella of the Dark Art groups.

"I plan to deal a killing blow to the Ministry's hold over the wizarding world. One last strike will totally demolish all power the Ministry has, ignite the pressure groups into open revolt and destroy all respect for the government the people hold."

Sykes' face was impassive, but that was nothing new. Xizor, however, looked interested.

"And how do you propose to do this, Tyber Zann?" Xizor asked delicately.

Zann smiled.

"Something that will infuriate the public and turn them against them. We will attack Gringotts."

Silence met these words.

"Gringotts? Are you mad?" Sykes demanded.

"It cannot be done Zann. It is folly. Give it up. It would be wonderful to strike such a blow against the Ministry, however the defences at the bank are far too powerful." Xizor said.

Zann pressed on.

"but if we join our three groups together, we could flatten those defences are take the treasures within Gringotts for our own. Make no mistake: it will be difficult. But think my friends! If we robbed Gringotts of most of its wealth, the people would declare open hostility for the government! Think about it!"

Sykes stood up.

"I, personally have never heard such rubbish. Rob Gringotts! You're mad! I will continue on my own course, and good day to you, you fool!"

And with that Sykes stormed from the shack, Silri and Uri glaring after him. Zann looked at Xizor.

"Well?"

Xizor sighed.

"Zann my friend, I agree with both of you. Sykes is right that it's madness, and you are right that it will certainly help our cause."

Zann sighed.

"So you wont help."

"I never said that. He's what I'll do. I'll provide you with some troops, three squads worth, intelligence, weapons etcetera."

Zann smiled and shook Xizor's hand.

"Thank you my friend."

Xizor smiled.

"If this works, it could be the start of a long friendship between Black Sun and the Consortium. And even better, Sykes will come running to you, begging to be let in."

Zann smiled and shook Xizor's hand vigorously.

"Indeed my friend."

Xizor left soon after.

"Now we can proceed with our plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azkaban. The wizard prison. Once a name to inspire fear in the souls of the hardest of men, it was now no more than an ordinary prison. After Ginny had destroyed all the Dementors at the Battle of Hogwarts, the prison was a much better place. However, it was here, that four of the five remaining Death Eaters, were being kept. Crabbe, Goyle, and both Notts were incarcerated here for a variety of crimes. Hermione know that most of them were guilty. All of them had committed murder, and Crabbe and Goyle had attempted to rape Angelina Johnson Weasley and Katie Weasley, the twin's wives, at the Battle of Earth. But Hermione, along with Tonks and Professor Flitwick, and now Harry, thought that Nott Jnr, Theodore Nott, who had been in their year, was not, or at least not as guilty as people thought he was. He had done some questionable things under Voldemort, certainly, but only to avoid being killed, and he had never killed when he could help it. He also disliked the Cruciatus Curse. Flitwick had fought him during Operation Shadow Hand and at the Battle of Earth. Flitwick had been the verge of getting Nott to change sides when he had suddenly changed, and had attacked Flitwick. After that event, Hermione, Flitwick and Tonks had guessed that he must have went mad, but still believed he was innocent. And now Hermione was certain that she was right. He had been controlled, or possessed. As both of the two enemies capable of taking over someone's mind, Voldemort and Lumiya, had been uninvolved in any battle at the time, it was certainly possible, if not probable, that they would have taken over his mind to spite the Order by denying them an extra ally. Hermione entered the prison, nodding to the guard and sweeping in to the assembly hall. There were many prisoners in here, ranging from petty crimes like theft all the way up to murder. The Death Eaters, when in the hall, kept themselves to themselves, sitting in a corner away from the others. Theodore was normally apart from them, hiding in shadows, as his relationship with his father was extremely strained due to the fact that he was in frequent contact with a muggle born. A tall man sneered. He was an arsonist, a dangerous man, and was very Death Eater in his approach to muggle borns.

"Oh, look whos back. Come to visit the scum again?"

Hermione, being an Auror, was allowed to keep her wand, and when he moved towards her, she fired sparks at him. He snarled but retreated to the corner.

"Scumbag."

Nott looked up as she entered his shadowy corner.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hello Theo. How are you?"

Theo sighed.

"Surviving."

Hermione looked at him sympathetically.

"They don't trust me at all you know." He said, indicating the other Death Eaters.

Hermione sighed.

"I figured. Who's that guy who attacks me every time I come in?"

Theo looked across at the man.

"Ignus. Nasty guy. Kept blowing things up during the war and got stuck in here. The other prisoners look to him as a leader."

Hermione began awkwardly.

"Theo, I know you asked me to find Daphne Greengrass. I cant. Nobody knows where she is. She disappeared when the war ended and hasn't been seen since. I'm sorry."

Theo was still in love with Daphne. He had been since school, but had always put off asking her out because he was afraid she wouldn't like him. Although the most intelligent Slytherin they had come across, he wasn't very good with matters of the heart. Theo looked worried, and close to despair.

"I suppose I expected it. I always loved her Hermione. Always. But I suppose I was stupid to think she would just wait for me. I sort of hoped she had feelings, and that we could give them a shot, but Voldemort and the blasted war changed all that. And my father forced me to join the Death Eaters."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Theo looked so sad it was a surprise that he wasn't in tears.

"Your father made you join them?"

He nodded grimly.

"I didn't want to. I didn't want any part of that pure blood nonsense. But I had no choice. He threatened to harm my mother if I didn't do as he wanted."

Hermione was scandalised.

"That's barbaric!"

Nott sighed.

"Tell me about it. So, any hope this time?"

Hermione smiled.

"Actually yes. I think I know why you attacked Flitwick at the battle."

Theo shrugged.

"I don't know. But he's always been kind to me."

"As I said, if you let me finish, I think I know. I reckon someone took over your mind, purely to stop you joining us."

Nott seemed taken aback.

"But why would someone do that?"

Hermione looked at him.

"Only Voldemort or Lumiya could have done it. Voldemort would have done it because he wouldn't have wanted one of his Death Eaters helping us. Lumiya would have done it just to spite us."

"But how can you know which one it was?"

"By using Legilimency."

Theo looked apprehensive.

"I know you don't like lowering your barriers, but please. This may help clear you."

Theo sighed and did as instructed.

"_Legilimens_!"

Hermione entered his mind, and then felt a presence she knew all too well.

"Lumiya!" she hissed as she left Nott's mind.

"How do you know it was her?"

Hermione snarled.

"Remember, I killed her, and I know the way her mind worked. I know her ways. It was her."

Theo looked at her curiously.

"How does that help us?"

Hermione looked slightly put out.

"I don't know. I don't know how we can prove it."

Nott sighed.

"That reminds me. Have you lot all lost your minds?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"What are you on about?"

Nott laughed.

"Are you all blind? Pressure groups springing up here there and everywhere, complaining about the way the Ministry's doing things! The Dark Art groups getting stronger and stronger! Are you all blind? Don't you see whats happening?"

Hermione looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out? The Ministry is falling apart! Pressure groups demanding all sorts of things are eroding all confidence in the Ministry! The Dark Arts groups are getting stronger every day and you still aren't making any progress! People are believing the lies that Thornside woman is writing and are getting worried that the government is backstabbing them. They think its all a plot by the Order to stay in power. People are losing their faith in their heroes because of all the lies getting written about Ron and Ginny. They're getting worried that its going to develop into a civil war, and I cant blame them the way things are going. And they're worried that its becoming a police state because of all the power the stupid Wizengamot keeps voting more powers to Intelligence!"

Nott had reached the end of his rant.

"So, basically?"

"The Ministry is being ripped apart, and no one's doing a thing about it!"

Hermione sighed.

"We're in a bad position at the moment. And everything you said is true. And we are trying to fix it. But you don't know the half of it. There's rumours that a Separatist movement is going to spring up. And that will lead us to war. People are getting worried. I'm getting worried. I agree with everything you said, and it isn't good. I know the Ministry's being ripped apart."

Nott looked at her.

"Then why not do something about it?"

"Because we don't know where to start! We've never been in this sort of position before! I don't like it. Whatever's going on, it's eroding all faith in the Ministry. I don't like where this is heading. Or what I'm feeling."

Theo patted her arm.

"So you feel it too?"

"Yes. Something's happening. I can feel it."

Theo nodded.

"It's the Dark Arts. They're getting stronger. All the time."

Hermione frowned.

"Whatever's going on, I don't like it."

"Neither do I."

Hermione stood up.

"Well, I need to get back. And I promise I'll try to get Mr Weasley to try and sort whats going on."

Nott looked at her sadly.

"I've seen enough war. I don't want to see another one."

"Nor me."

She turned to go.

"That Intelligence Head, Brisha, has been popping in and out a lot of the time. What do you make of that?"

Hermione shrugged.

"She's maybe trying to find out what's happening. Or maybe she just likes to gloat. I don't know. She's clever, Brisha. She'll have a plan. See you later."

Theo watched her go. He wondered if he should have told her the truth. No. Too dangerous. Sighing in remorse, for he quite liked Hermione, and dread, for he knew what was going to happen to all those who had championed him, he went back to his book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron was sitting on the window ledge. Hermione had been gone for a long time. It wasn't that he was worried. Well, he was, she was going in to close contact with a bunch of Death Eaters. But he was worried. Worried about himself. He didn't know what to think. Hermione spent a lot of time with Nott. She didn't have a deceitful bone in her though. Or did she? She wouldn't be able to do it. But, why was she with Ron? Ron wasn't that good looking, or at least he didn't think so. He lacked the charisma, intelligence and cunning of someone like Nott. And he was nowhere near her equal magically.

And Harry. Why did he bother with Ron? Ron wasn't as good a wizard as Harry was, or as good a man. And, no matter what the others said, it was always Ron who let Zann escape.

Ron didn't know what to think. He had never had these thoughts before. It was that blasted Thornside woman making him think like this. Sighing, he looked to the sky. He didn't know what to think. He then heard a popping noise. Hermione was back. Grinning guiltily, he went to meet her. She couldn't have gotten in and out that quickly. Smiling as his own foolishness, he went to meet her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ethel Thornside was a detestable woman. However, as long as she helped their cause by printing Akryt's story and helped erode yet more of the Ministry's power, Dawlish could stand her for a while.

"Let her in Rosetta."

Rosetta, the unfortunate woman Mrs Weasley had attacked when the Order had committed their illegal act, smiled. She was as game as the others for revenge against the Order.

"Certainly. Will she help?"

Akryt, sitting beside Dawlish in the reception room, grinned.

"Of course she will my dear. Let her in, and we will soon see what we what she cant do to help our cause."

The door opened to reveal a smiling Thornside.

"Let's get started shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lamleav looked at his deputy. Gerit Whitefang had been third in command of Lord Voldemort's werewolves before he had been killed by Mrs Figg during the Battle of Hogsmeade. Now his wife Thaedra Whitefang was helping Lamleav form the Board for Werewolf Equality which had been steadily gaining power for the last two years. Now, they were ready to make it become a major player in the power struggle, silent and invisible though it was, that was ripping apart the Ministry of Magic.

"This came this morning." Thaedra said.

"Thank you."

Lamleav was a tall, ruddy faced man, with a great long beard, that was tied into several ponytails.

"A conference for all the pressure groups, organised that blasted house elf who leads HELF. Shall we look in on it? Only they need our answer." Thaedra said.

"What do you think?"

Thaedra snarled.

"If it helps bring justice to the sort of scum who murdered my husband, then yes."

Lamleav smiled.

"Excellent choice. Write back at once."

Everything was going according to plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The headquarters for the Commission of Disabled Rights group was in a valley in Wales. There, its leader, a gaunt, pale, wheelchair bound man by the name of Inhl, was with his deputy, Dot Thornside. Dot was Ethel's sister, and just as irritating as her sister. She had been hit by a car when she was small, resulting in an injury that left her wheelchair bound. Now, they were both campaigning for better rights for disabled wizards, and they were determined to get it. They were determined to fix something that had been overlooked for centuries.

"A conference is being called of all the major pressure groups to discuss our future." Dot said.

"We aren't going anywhere near a blasted Ministry function." Inhl warned.

"Interestingly enough, its not being done by the Ministry. It's being done by a leader of another group."

Inhl turned his wheelchair to look at her.

"Really?"

"Yes. I think we should go. See what the other groups have to say on the lack of Ministry response."

Inhl nodded.

"Yes. It will be educational. Very educational."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zann looked at the assemblage of troops Xizor had brought with him.

"Is this it?"

"Indeed. Do not despair Zann. These are the best in the business. They will not fail you." Xizor promised.

Zann looked at the men in front of him. They didn't look like the best Black Sun had to offer.

"Well, which one is the commander?" Zann asked.

"I am Zann." Xizor said.

"You?" Silri asked sceptically.

"Me. And Guri too of course. Do not worry. We wouldn't out ourselves in danger willingly. So, what's the plan?"

Zann grinned.

"Let's get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ginny finished early that night. They went home, leaving Ron and Hermione to attend to the paperwork.

"You know, I hate paperwork." Ginny said, massaging her feet.

Harry sat down beside her and let her lie on his legs.

"I hate working. Maybe we should ask for a pay rise. That might make it worth it."

Ginny snuggled up to him.

"What nearly getting killed every time we fight Zann and then let him escape, and then we get a pay rise? Thornside would have field day."

Harry kissed her forehead.

"I checked her up on the MICE system. Nothing we can use."

The MICE system was created at the end of the war as a means of tracking everyone and knowing everything about all the people in the wizarding world. Mostly, it was just Intelligence who used it, however, the Aurors used it occasionally, like when they were chasing after Idalma and Akryt.

"Damn woman. You know, I think Ron's starting to believe her lies."

Harry grinned.

"Considering what you did when you made those muffins last week, I'd believe the rumours that you're a mad mass murderer too."

Ginny shot him a withering glare.

"It's not my fault. It said two hundred for two minutes."

"Yes, but you read it as two hundred for two hundred minutes. Those poor blueberries. Totally destroyed by a mad woman who cant read a recipe properly."

"I must admit, they didn't even look like muffins at the end."

"They didn't look like muffins at any end. They were totally cremated. They looked like lumpy beozoar stones."

Ginny stuck her tongue out and Harry grinned.

"At least I didn't get up in the middle of the night so sing to some chicken."

Harry roared with laughter. That had been a minor mistake by Ron. He had been marinating chicken for the tea the next day, and had read the recipe wrong. He though marinate meant serenade, and got up at half past two in the morning and started singing it a lullaby. It had been a long time before he had lived that one down, especially after Harry 'accidentally' told the twins.

"So there. But that's not the point."

"Yeah it is. She isn't writing lies about you at all. You are a murderer. Of blueberries."

Ginny shot him another glare.

"Not the lies about me, dummy, to get back on track. The lies about him. About him being useless. Have you seen the way he looks lately? It's killing his self confidence, which was never really much to go on about. He's starting to believe what the blasted woman is writing about him."

Harry hugged her. She was sweet when she looked out for her brothers.

"I've noticed. I'll talk with him."

"Good."

Ginny snuggled up beside him, and tried to go to sleep. It had been a long day, and filling in bloody requisition forms, which she hated, didn't improve her mood.

"I wonder if that mad cousin of yours will show up at Christmas?" Harry wondered.

Ginny smiled.

"MacWeasley? Mum would do her nut."

Harry smiled as he rubbed her arm. She was close to going to sleep. He took his glass of water and took a sip.

"Do you ever think about children?"

Harry jerked upright, knocking Ginny to the floor and he spat water from his mouth in shock. As Ginny cursed him and all life itself, he turned on her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean children of our own."

Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Ginny, what's brought this on?"

Ginny stood up and looked at him.

"Answer the question."

Harry knew he was treading on thin ice. Harry knew she wanted children, but, well he didn't know. There were just reasons.

"Ginny, you know the reasons. I cant take the risk of what it will do to you."

During the final months of the war, during Operation Shadow Hand, Bella had hit Ginny with a curse that had tampered with her ovaries. Since Bella was evil, and malicious, it was a safe bet that if Ginny attempted to have a baby it would either harm the baby, harm her, or even worse, kill both of them.

"I get bigger, get morning sickness and scream a lot when it comes out. That's all Harry!"

She was already angry. Harry knew that this couldn't well.

"I remember what Bella did to you! Or have you forgotten the small fact that she blasted your ovaries!?"

"Is it cowardice? I'm not afraid!"

"You should be! It could kill you!"

"I'm not afraid!"

"That's your problem! You never get scared! Bella was evil and would love to stop you having babies! She knew how to cause harm! Look what she did to Neville's parents!"

"I don't care she did to my ovaries. We cant let her rule out our future because we don't know what happened!"

Harry glared at her.

"So, you would let your child grow up without a mother?"

"A baby would have you! They don't need a mother!"

Harry recoiled.

"Yes they do! I grew up without a mother Ginny! I don't want any baby we might have doing the same!"

Ginny was furious now. Her eyes were blazing, and her hair was crackling with suppressed anger. Harry was angry too. Now, this was about to get ugly.

"YOU REALLY ARE A COWARD!"

Harry lost his temper, just seconds after she had.

"HOW IS IT COWARDICE WANTING MY BABY TO GROW UP WITH A PROPER FAMILY? I DON'T WANT A BABY GOING THROUGH WHAT I HAD TO GROWING UP!"

Ginny glared at him in pure rage.

"A BABY WONT HAVE TO SUFFER WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH GROWING UP! THERE'S NO ONE LEFT TO MURDER US FOR A START! AND I DON'T REALLY SEE WHAT WAS SO BAD ABOUT YOUR CHILDHOOD!"

She had gone to far, and she knew it. She shrank back, and Harry sent her a hurt look. But she refused to back down any more.

"I KNOW YOU WANT CHILDREN GINNY! BUT NO MATTER HOW BAD YOU GET, I STILL LOVE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HAVING A BABY WILL DO TO YOU, AND I DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT IF IT COULD KILL YOU! AND ALONG WITH THAT WE'RE TOO YOUNG!"

"OH, YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME HURT? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT BLOODY DIARY? BELLA? UMBRIDGE? THE TIARA? EVERYTHING ELSE THAT HURT ME DURING THE WAR? I ALWAYS GET HURT NEAR YOU? ANOTHER BIT OF PAIN WONT MAKE MUCH DIFFERENCE!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT WANTING TO SEE MY WIFE DIE! IM SO SELFISH, NOT WANTING TO SEE THE PERSON I LOVE MOST SUFFER! HOW RIDICULOUS OF ME!"

"YOU ARE BEING RIDICULOUS! WELL NEVER FIND OUT WHAT HAVING A BABY WILL DO TO ME IF WE DON'T TRY!"

"BUT IM NOT READY TO TRY YET! WE'RE TOO YOUNG! AND I DON'T WANT A BABY GROWING UP WITHOUT A PARENT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT! AND WHATS MORE I DON'T WANT TO SEE A BABY GO THROUGH WHAT I HAD TO IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO ME TOO!"

Ginny had reached the end of her tether now. This was the last straw.

"SO YOU DON'T WANT CHILDREN I TAKE IT?"

"NO!"

"FINE!"

And with that, she burst into tears, stormed up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom.

Harry stood downstairs breathing heavily. He supposed he shouldn't have lost his temper so badly, but she just wouldn't listen to him. He would have to apologise to her later, but at the moment he was too angry to do much. And she was as much to blame as he was. He had issues with children. What had happened to him in his own childhood had scarred him. And Ginny refused to acknowledge that. And he didn't want to see her suffer. Knowing Bella, the spell she had used was obviously meant to either stop Ginny having children all together, or cause her a terrible amount of pain or even kill her if she did have them. But she always refused to see that he was only trying to protect her. He loved her too much to let her suffer. However, at the moment, they were both too angry at each other to talk. So Harry stormed upstairs and locked himself in their bedroom.

Hedwig gazed down at him.

"Don't look at me like that. You know what happened to me. And she's being difficult."

Hedwig cooed, however it sounded like she was merely agreeing to stop an argument. Harry looked up at her.

"It's probably you that started all this. Laying an egg you got her thinking, and now you've gotten me into trouble."

He sat down miserably on the bed. He hated fighting with Ginny. It always made the two of them feel worse. Hedwig checked her egg was safe and warm, then swooped down to his shoulder. She then huddled up beside his head, and cooed softly. Harry stroked her absently. He would make it up to Ginny later. If she would let him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diagon Alley at night was an entirely different affair than during the day. The garrison force patrolled the street, keeping an eye out for trouble makers. It was much darker and quieter than usual. Which suited Zann perfectly. He led the forces, quite considerable in strength and number, into the side street beside Gringotts.

"Ready Zann?" Xizor asked.

"Yes. Go."

Silri and Guri sprang out of the shadows, Silri's whip slicing one trooper apart, while Guri shattered the skulls of two more. Uri then leapt onto the two men who had run around the corner to see the commotion. His blades sliced their necks. Meanwhile Zann and Xizor, their troops covering them, walked to the front doors. The garrison was coming towards them all, their wands raised. The troops behind Zann got ready for battle while Zann pointed his wand at the door.

"_Destructo_." He said lazily.

The door was blown apart, and goblins rushed towards them.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell lanced forth from wands in all directions, soldiers and goblins dropping dead left right and centre. Zann led his forces inside the bank, and then sealed the doors using a spell.

"Now what? We're trapped inside." Xizor snarled.

"Don't worry my friend. You will soon see."

The remaining goblins were rounded up, and forced to do their bidding. Zann and the others raided hundreds of vaults, accumulating a vast wealth in an hour. However, they weren't completely heartless. They left some gold in each vault. The goblins soon rebelled, and were brutally murdered by Uri and Silri. Zann and his goons then did their own work, blasting apart walls to get into vaults.

Another hour, and it was all done. Over three hundred vaults had been raided, and the rest were too tightly locked up to get much out of. However, the garrison troops had caught up.

"Get ready." Zann said.

The door was blown open and the troops rushed in, weapons firing. Zann and the others fired at the roof.

"_Reducto_!"

Massive chunks of rubble fell from the roof, crushing the troops as they rushed in. The survivors were left shaken and with a massive hole in their ranks.

"Attack!" Guri yelled.

She kicked one man so hard his ribs shattered. It could be heard from across the room. Silri sliced people apart with her whip, leaving their sliced bodies on the floor as the criminals cut their way to the exit. Zann calmly blasted the life out of people, leaving dead bodies strewn all over the place as they headed for the door. Uri and Xizor were just as lethal, Uri's blades ripping troops to ribbons while Xizor's wand blasted people out of the way with frightening ease. They murdered many people until they reached the door. They then got through, and before the heavy artillery could be brought in, they escaped. Gringotts had been robbed. And the world was a darker place by far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The darkness was growing. Tyber Zann and Xizor worked together for the first time, creating history because two Dark Art groups were finally working together to achieve a common goal. The pressure groups were now changing from peaceful to militant tactics. Intelligence was being voted more and more power. Thornside's lies were being believed. The Dark Art groups were gaining in strength and power. The Ministry was being ripped apart by demands from the pressure groups, who were doing nothing to improve the lives of others and were only harming their own goals, the Dark Art groups who seriously wanted the Ministry brought down, corrupt politicians inside the Ministry who were exploiting the quiet chaos for their own ends and the public, who were furious with the way the Ministry was reacting to recent developments, were vigorously complaining and eroding the Ministry's power. It wouldn't be long before the Ministry had to succumb to the forces ripping it apart from all ends. And a dark threat was growing, and was exploiting the dark events that were, ever so quietly destroying the Ministry , to their own ends.

**Well, that's that. The days are getting darker once again. Please read and review. All will become clear in time, such as what Nott knows that he doesnt tell Hermione. He becomes quite important later on. Watch what's going on, as it all plays a part later on in what happens. So, next chapter, more Kreacher( i hope you like seeing him back), more Intelligence (very important!), Akryt (someone's already figured it out, well done! Please keep it quiet though), and more groups getting more power. And Hedwig having a baby is because of two things: I needed Harry and Ginny to have an arguement (I think arguements are fun to write) and because JK Rowling killed off poor Hedwig in the book. Swine! Who cared about Mad Eye when Hedwig was dead!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Three

Overtime

The house was quiet when Hermione and Ron got up the next morning. Going downstairs, they saw a note on the table from Harry, saying he had gone to look for Ginny.

"So, they did have a fight last night." Ron said, pouring some coffee.

Hermione, who was looking in a cupboard, nodded absently. She suddenly shirked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Crisis!"

"What have we ran out of?" Ron asked, too used to her yelling 'crisis' when they were out of something they liked.

"Hot chocolate! We need some at once!"

Ron shot her a look.

"If you think I'm going to go out, at six o'clock in the morning three days before Christmas, in the freezing cold, you've got another thought coming!"

Outside, snow had fallen, and had encased the window. Hermione shot him a look, then sat close to him, igniting the fire as she did so. She hated working in winter. It was cold and miserable, and recent events were getting to everyone.

"It must have been a really big fight for them to have disappeared." Ron said, watching as the snow piled up on the window.

"Yeah. Ginny'll be fine. She will have went to Luna's."

Ron nodded and watched the dark sky outside. Something wasn't right. All the events, people at each other's throats, the groups getting stronger, it wasn't right. Something was driving them. The fire blazing in the grate suddenly turned green, revealing Sirius' pale, drawn, tired face. Ron knew instantly that something was wrong.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked as she stood up.

Sirius smiled at her tiredly.

"I hope you like working overtime. Zann's just robbed Gringotts."

Swearing, they hurried away to Diagon Alley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark Diagon Alley street was littered with bodies. However, very few were of the enemy, and most belonged to the Diagon Alley garrison. Hermione and Ron ran up the cobbled street in the biting cold, using their wands as light as the lamps had been switched off to stop curious inhabitants seeing what had happened. They got to Gringotts, and saw Sirius, barking out orders to the Aurors and Law Enforcement personnel.

"There you are!" Daraala said in relief. Sirius smiled at them.

"About time you two got here. We need help[. Where's Harry and Ginny?"

Hermione sighed.

"They had a massive fight last night, and Ginny disappeared, so Harry went looking for her."

Sirius took a document from a passing officer, snarled and handed it back.

"What did they fight about?"

"We don't know. It was all said and done by the time we got home. If you hadn't made us work late, we'd know."

Sirius made a rude hand gesture.

"Right, we need to get some sort of order around here. Block off all entrances to the alley, divert anyone who works here, you know the drill people!" Daraala barked.

The Law enforcement lot hastened to their work. Anthony Goldstein, one of Daraala's two deputies in the department came up to her.

"Right, Daraala, what do we do?"

"You take over here while I summon some friends." She ordered, before running down an alley way.

"Who've you summoned?" Ron asked, as bustling Scene of Crime Officers came running down the road.

"Everyone. I need all hands on deck."

Hermione moaned.

"I don't want to work during Christmas." She complained.

"We'll have to see." Sirius said.

Clara, the werewolf Auror, and Demelza Robbins, a former member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, shot in between them.

"We just got the call. What the hell happened here?" Clara asked in amazement.

"Long story." Sirius said wearily.

Brianna appeared.

"My god! We need to get some ground control!"

"We need a senior Ministry official, or so they tell me." Sirius said, pointing to a group of horrified administrators at the other end of the crime scene.

Suddenly, they got what they needed. In fact, they got three. Mr Weasley, Brisha and Kale all appeared, looking tired, grumpy and shocked.

"In the name of magic!" Kale exclaimed.

Mr Weasley came forward, looking anxious.

"What the hell happened?"

"As you can see Gringotts has been robbed. Consortium is behind it, Zann, Silri and Uri's fingerprints all over the place, and their weapon signatures. Over three hunbdred vaults robbed. All this from a preliminary examination. We've been wanting a senior official to get to work properly." Sirius said grumpily.

"You've got permission. Go!" Mr Weasley ordered.

The assembled teams looked up.

"You heard the man, move!" Hermione barked.

The men hopped to it, rushing around to get the crime scene organised. Hermione went to take over an examination, while Ron stayed with Sirius and Daraala to administrate.

Ginny and Harry suddenly appeared, Ginny looking angry and Harry looking upset.

"What the hell?" Harry demanded.

"We're asking much the same question." Sirius complained as he rubbed his arms from the cold.

Verity arrived with the Patil twins, Seamus, Hannah and Justin in tow.

"Get some work done!" Kale yelled.

His deputy came running up to him.

"Bugger. We'll be at this for hours. I'll need to identify all the dead and then write to their families. It's even harder in peace time than it is in war time to tell them their children have been killed. Excuse me." Kale said, looking miserable.

Parvati came up to Sirius.

"Sirius, it's minus three out here! We're all freezing our roosts off! For heaven's sake, we cant work in this condition."

"I know Parvati, but we have no choice. We need to get all these bodies cleared away, identify everything that was stolen, keep up a total press crackdown, and then find Zann to make him pay. We cant afford a delay."

Brisha sighed.

"We'll need all hands on deck here. But they aren't going to get much done if they're freezing their behinds off."

She fired a spell, and an instant later, Zacharias arrived.

"Yes boss?"

"Right. Get Remus Lupin to take over the Minister job for today. He can be a stand in while the Minister is here. You are temporarily head of Intelligence, and your deputy can be anyone of your choice. Get those with expertise of the dead or of triage or anything that might help here. Get the people who are off today here now, and say they'll get paid double time if they come here and provided warm food and beverages to the people put here in the cold. Also, get on the blower to Molly Weasley, and tell her to provide enough grub for her family and a few close friends if it inst too much trouble. Also, summon Rita Skeeter, and get her here before that blasted Thornside woman shows up. Summon Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick and see if they can get a sustainable source of warmth. And get a lot of warm clothes and bring them here. Got all that? Good, now get going."

Smith nodded and went to fulfil his boss' commands.

"Brisha, you cant order that." Mr Weasley said, though he looked thankful.

Brisha sighed.

"Sorry Arthur, I totally forgot. I didn't want you to find out this way. In times of crisis, Intelligence has the power to take over the Ministry. I'm sorry."

Mr Weasley glowered.

"When was that passed?" he asked.

"Last night. It was proposed by Ghati, and it went through just like that. No one stopped it."

Mr Weasley frowned.

"I would have preferred for you to have told me."

"I completely forgot. I only found out when I went home last night, and saw the Wizengamot lot all leaving. Lupin told me."

Mr Weasley exchanged a dark look with Sirius. The Intelligence department shouldn't be allowed to take over at all. It was part of, yet separate, from the government, and for it to be getting more and more power, as it had done lately, people were getting worried that Intelligence was making a slow and quiet power grab.

"Never mind. We'll need all hands on deck now."

"Dad!"

They hurried over to Ginny. She was standing beside a dead body.

"What is it?" Brisha asked.

"Look at the tattoo."

The dead man's tattoo was not a blood red skull, like the Consortium's. It was a black circle surrounded by black triangles.

"Brilliant." Sirius said grimly.

"Dad, things just got worse." Ginny said.

"How?"

"This means Arthur, that Black Sun and the Consortium are working together." Brisha said unhappily.

They all exchanged dark looks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The investigation continued all day, with Mrs Weasley brining them all soup at regular intervals. Ginny was still not talking to Harry, and they were all busy trying to get some vague resemblance of order. By mid afternoon, all the bodies had been cleared away, and they now had to deal with the mess inside Gringotts itself.

"The press is having a field day. Thornside hasn't got the story, but every rag in the country is printing the story. Even Luna had to print it in an emergency issue." Mr Weasley sighed.

Harry gratefully accepted the cup of onion soup Mrs Weasley handed him.

"Molly, you are a saint." Brisha said, taking her potato soup.

"Thank you. Harry dear, what did you say to Ginny? She's really miserable."

Harry closed his eyes in annoyance.

"She's as bad as I am. And I'm working on it." Harry protested.

Mrs Weasley smiled.

"I know Harry dear. And I know your position. But, just watch your step in case she gets even more angry."

Harry smiled half heartedly at her. She winked and disappeared. Ron and Fred, who had come from the shop, beckoned him over to where George was standing.

"What did you guys argue about?" Fred asked.

Harry sighed.

"Don't start beating me up. We've got enough bother with dear old Zann on the loose."

"We aren't going to beat you up. We've grown up." Fred said.

Harry snorted in amusement. He doubted Fred and George would ever fully grow up.

"How dare you!" George said scandalised.

"We're very mature!" Fred said pompously.

Harry and Ron roared with laughter. Fred and George shot them dirty looks, then turned to Harry.

"So, what did you argue about?" Fred asked.

"Kids."

"Ah." George said knowingly.

"She was being unreasonable, and I was being undiplomatic." Harry admitted.

"See? Always both to blame." Ron said.

"So, she went ballistic and you threw her out." Fred aid bluntly.

"No! She went ballistic and locked herself in the bathroom. Then she left."

"Damage control needed!" Ron winced.

"Definitely."

"Will you two stop slacking off and get some work done?" Daraala demanded.

"So much for our break." Harry said grumpily, and went back to work, the twins sniggering behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By eight o'clock, the full story was known. Zann had joined forces with Black Sun and had committed the most daring robbery on Gringotts that had ever been seen. As many as seventy five people had been killed, and over five hundred thousand pounds worth of gold and jewels had been stolen. So, it began, the cleanup. Now that they were in out of the cold Diagon Alley, they could really get down to work. However, Harry had other things to worry about. Like how to make it up with his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was hanging up the washing in the spare room when Harry found her.

"Ginny."

She turned to him, anger smouldering in her eyes.

"What?"

Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

He didn't have to say anything else and went up and hugged him. He held her to him tightly.

"I'm sorry too. I never listened to your reasons. And I suppose we are too young. And it would be mad to try it at the moment."

Harry kissed her head, and she smiled.

"So, we good again?"

"Oh I suppose so. And it gets lonely at Luna's when you aren't there to snuggle up to."

Harry kissed her happily.

"We'll talk about kids. But later alright?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Good. Let's get some work done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zann laughed madly.

"Excellently done my friend, excellently done indeed!" Xizor shouted in glee.

"Indeed. Your share is in the crates."

"Thank you my friend. I hope this is the beginning to a long and profitable relationship."

Xizor and Zann shook hands and Xizor left, beckoning to Guri as he did so.

"They'll be talking about this for years." Silri smiled.

"That they will. What's our next move?" Uri asked.

"Wait and see." Zann smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the news was all over the media. The radios, the newspapers and the magazines were all reporting the break-in. However, the Prophet was different. It had two title pages. The first was, as expected, the break-in. The second however, made Ginny shriek in rage and alarm.

"What?" Hermione asked as she entered the room, coffee in her hands.

"Look!"

Ginny pointed to the second title page's main headline.

**Doctor Akryt speaks out at last.**

"How the hell?" Hermione demanded furiously.

"What's happened?" Harry asked as he kissed Ginny.

"Doctor Akryt's alive." Ginny said softly.

Ron, who was midway through a gulp of orange juice, spat it out in shock.

"What!?"

"_Doctor Akryt, scientist of Dawlish Laboratories, speaks out at last about the Order of the Phoenix's attack on the facility. Akryt was mistakenly reported as dead, when he just went away to heal. He has now returned to work, and is once again working on the Cure, which contrary to popular belief was not destroyed, and to serve Dawlish Labs once again._

'_I fully understand the actions of Ginny Potter. She was incredibly worried about her husband and seemed to think that I had poisoned him. She acted as any wife would in such a situation. However, the use of an Unforgivable Curse should be looked into.'_

_Ginny Potter used Avada Kedavra on Akryt, making her think he had been killed. However, by some miracle, Akryt survived to die another day._

'_It was incredibly painful, but I knew I was still alive because I could feel the pain. I eventually recovered and have only just returned to work.'_

_Akryt seems quite willing to forgive and forget what happened when the Order of the Phoenix attacked._

'_Their attack was based off of misunderstanding. They were under the impression that I was doing something illegal and wanted to stop me. They were also under the impression that I had poisoned their leader, and were acting in his best interests. However, I am fully willing to accept an apology from the Order as a consequence of their rash actions, but I am willing to forget it ever happened'._

_Doctor Akryt has finally come forth with his story. We can hope, for the sake of decency, that the Order does apologise and that a full investigation will go underway as to Ginny Potter's actions, and see this very dangerous woman brought before the courts._"

Ginny snarled.

"Let me guess. Thornside."

"Got it in one Ginny." Hermione clarified.

"Foul woman." Ron complained.

"How did he survive?" Harry asked, taking the paper.

"Hell knows. I blasted him with Avada Kedavra, and no one died for him, and he didn't love anything enough, and no one loved him enough for it to be stopped. He shouldn't be anything but a bad memory." Ginny said evilly.

Harry frowned.

"I don't like this. How did he survive, and why did Thornside write the story?"

"Why do you think? Just gives her more ammo. The Ministry's corrupt, a murderer is on the loose, and Akryt comes out looking like the better guy as he forgives us. And Thornside will get more ammo when dad doesn't pull up his own daughter for questioning. It shows that the Ministry doesn't give a damn about the common people and the only people that matter are the Order, which makes more case for the argument that the Order is taking over." Ron explained.

Hermione sighed.

"I've had enough of her. But we've got more immediate worries. Come on, lets get to work before Sirius hits the roof. Then we can deal with Thornside. After we take care of Zann."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius threw the paper down on the desk.

"Have you seen this?" he demanded.

"Hard to miss isn't it?" Ginny asked uncaringly as she plotted a line.

"How did you not kill him?"

"Sirius, if I mess up this line I'll be wearing a new pair of earrings in the shape of your danglers. I'll deal with Thornside later. At the moment I'm trying to deal with Zann."

Sirius looked at her.

"Ginny, we have enough to get on with without you mucking up a kill!"

Harry was fervently shaking his head, but Sirius took no notice. It was too late. Ginny stabbed the quill she was using right into his hand.

"AHHH!"

Ginny smiled evilly.

"Now, I'm trying to track where Zann could have gone. If you interrupt me, I might get it wrong. Now, I know Thornside is a pain, and I don't know how Akryt survived, but he did. So, just accept that, and we can all get on with our lives."

Sirius was whimpering in pain, and nodded. Ginny bared her teeth, then took the quill from his hand. Sirius was blowing on it and moaning about unpredictable women. Harry grinned at him apologetically. Ginny was in a ratty mood, and people irritating her would not be a healthy move.

The day was relatively uneventful. The Diagon Alley garrison was building up it's forces, the goblins were in a rage over the robbery and were trying to track the gold, people were in mourning, and the rest were demanding Zann by caught and locked up, and were once again complaining about Ministry inaction.

Sirius came to them at eight o'clock, on Christmas Eve, three days after the robbery.

"We're allowed to be off for Christmas. Clara, Brianna, Verity, Demelza and Terry will cover for us, and try to find Zann."

"Why have they given up?" Ron asked, as he looked once again at the evidence.

Sirius smiled.

"Have you seen the bags under your eyes? We've been working non stop, we don't have enough evidence, we have too many dead, and we're all falling apart."

To illustrate his point, Sirius showed them his hand, which had a large round scar on it. Ginny grinned guiltily.

"So, we're giving up?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

They had been studying evidence for days, and were no closer to catching Zann than they were to walking to the sun.

"Officially, no. Unofficially, yes. We've got no chance of catching Zann now. He's disappeared, and used the money and hidden it away somewhere we wont get it. We'll never catch Zann."

They all sat back and sighed in relief.

"Who's brining the turkey tomorrow?" Clara asked.

"I've got it all lined up." Demelza said happily.

"When do you lot come back to work?" Terry asked.

"I'm back in on the twenty seventh, so's Daraala, Susan and Ernie. The rest aren't back in to the third."

"A holiday. At last." Parvati said happily.

"Maybe for you. What am I going to do?" Seamus asked.

Parvati and Padma were going to visit an aunt for Christmas, so Seamus was facing the prospect of Christmas without a girlfriend, and so was Jstin, who was dating Padma.

"We'll have a boy's Christmas." Justin said.

"Drinking involved?" Padma asked.

"Drinking is always involved at Christmas." Sirius said.

"More than usual though?" Hermione asked as she went to the fridge.

"Maybe." Justin said mysteriously, and Seamus grinned.

They had all stopped work, and no one was inclined to do anything else.

"Why not invite Dean?" Ginny asked as she cuddled up to Harry.

Seamus sighed.

"I would if I knew where he was. It wasn't long after the war ended, and we finished at Hogwarts. He just disappeared. I haven't seen him since."

Ginny looked at him shrewdly.

"Where would he go?" Harry asked.

"God knows where he's gone."

Hermione was looking in the fridge with increasing desperation.

"Crisis!"

"Now what?"

Hermione looked at them all in desperation.

"There's no alcohol, and no chocolate."

The Auror department was the elite of the Ministry. It fought evil on a day to day basis. However, all the chasings and paperwork got to them all. According to a Ministry recruitment campaign, the Auror department functioned on three things: loyalty, comradeship and bravery. The actual truth was that it functioned on three different things: chocolate, alcohol and a good laugh. While they were all brave, loyal and comradely, they needed the other three things to help them get through a day when there were reports to be filled in, the Dark Arts groups to deal with, and the powers that be to avoid, along with the fact that they all had several problems of their own and were all quite stressed, which always led to a cry, normally from Ginny, Hermione or Clara for 'more drink'. Harry, Ron and Sirius however would often puncture the air with cries of 'more chocolate'.

They all broke into conversation at once. How was the skeleton crew that were in meant to survive for two weeks without chocolate and alcohol?

Harry and Ginny however, were spared answering, when the clock chimed.

"Half past eight." Ginny said, her agitation turning to happiness.

"So?" Ernie demanded grumpily.

Sirius sighed, a look of dawning comprehension on his face.

"They're only on till half eight."

Harry and Ginny got their cloaks and headed for the fire.

"Merry Christmas." They said cheerily, before disappearing.

They all sat watching the fire as Harry and Ginny disappeared.

Clara sighed.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes I really do hate your godson."

Ron and Hermione frowned. They had no chocolate, no alcohol and Harry and Ginny were home an hour before them.

"Welcome to the club." Hermione moaned.

**Nothing much happening here. Akryt's back, and the Ministry has given up. That's all really. But we're back to normal next chapter. And well done to The Wolf at Bay, who has figured something out that is very important next story. **

**So, that's that chapter. dont be disappointed.**

**Please read and review as always!**

**P.S. The Aurors need for drink is like in the shop I work in (which is the same one Lumiya, the twins and the two girls visited in Second War). My aunt, uncle, and the two people who work with us cant get through a day of dealing with the public without a drink (who could?) and drink is always sorely needed. And, as shown, it is a crisis when we run out of drink. It was so bad that my aunt went out for lunch and came back clutching two bottles of rose wine. and the chocolate need is mine. Every time I finish I normally have to go to the newsagent to get a choclate bar. So, dont fear, our heroes are not becoming addicts, they just need to unwind. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Four

Gotcha!

"Uncle Harry!"

Harry bent down and picked up his niece Rika as she ran towards him.

"How's my favourite niece?" he asked.

"Fine. But I'm still you're only niece." Rika said.

"At the moment." Ginny said, pulling their stuff.

She then took her niece from Harry and hugged her too.

"How are you sweetie?"

"Fine."

"Been a good girl?" Harry asked.

"Yes!"

"Looking forward to Christmas?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah!"

"Good!"

Ginny put Rika down, and they followed the strawberry blonde haired girl into the house.

"Harry dear!"

Harry was suddenly enveloped in a massive hug by his mother in law.

"Hello Mrs Weasley."

"You're thin dear, that's Hermione and Ron not feeding you properly. And you look tired, Sirius is making you work too much."

She then proceeded to say much the same to Ginny, and Harry looked around.

The Burrow was exactly how it had been when Voldemort, Snape and Pettigrew had blown it up during the war. The clock was even back it it's place, though it now included all those who had become Weasleys by marriage, including Harry. All the hands either said work, or home, though Mr Weasley's was tottering close to mortal peril. Harry grinned. He had been coming in late recently, and he would die if he came in late again, as Mrs Weasley had went to great measures to assemble her entire family for Christmas.

"Harry!"

Fleur suddenly appeared from nowhere, hugging him and Ginny in one.

"It's so good to see you!" Fleur exclaimed as she kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Hey Fleur." Harry said sheepishly, as he had blushed as always when fleur kissed him and was receiving a dirty look from Ginny.

"It's wonderful to see you both! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you both?"

The door opened again to reveal Bill.

"Hey guys!"

"Daddy!"

Rika leapt up into Bill's arms. Bill looked better than ever, with only his scars from Greyback left after Madam Pomfrey had used a little known ointment to cure some of his other wounds that he had received in the final battle of the war.

"Hey Bill. How are you?" Harry asked.

"Alright. How are you sis?" he asked as he kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Fair enough. Still liking being boss?"

"It's great fun being in charge isn't it?"

Harry, who was in charge of their little group of Aurors and second in command of the Auror department, nodded.

"Yep."

"You bet it is." Ginny said.

She wasn't in charge of anything at work, but was in charge of Harry, so she had a legitimate argument as well.

"Bill dear!"

Mrs Weasley bustled out of the kitchen, holding a potato peeler and hugged her son.

"Hello mum."

She went back to peeling her potatoes, as he kissed Fleur and Rika. Then, the door opened again, to reveal the vast majority of the Weasley clan. The only one missing was Mr Weasley.

They were all given drinks, Rika acting as a waitress as she ran around giving everyone a drink.

"Arthur had better hurry up." Mrs Weasley complained, looking at the time.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth when Mr Weasley appeared at the door, and the clock reverted safely back to home for all the people on it.

Dinner was a wonderful affair. Stressed they all may be, but they were all perfectly happy to be around each other again, swapping gossip and stories. Mrs Weasley kept them all entertained for ten whole minutes as she recounted a hellish night at the castle where she had spent most of the time chasing four third year Gryffindor boys all over the castle for being out at night. They had reached an unspoken agreement not to mention work unless it was something funny. Mr Weasley reported that a rather disgruntled chicken that could start tornadoes by flapping its wings had escaped and was now causing havoc in the kitchen. Ron and Hermione told them all of the various curses that had been directed at Harry and Ginny as they had left the building, leaving the Aurors high and dry. The only thing that was remotely close to shop talk was when Rika asked who was in charge of the country while Mr Weasley was on holiday. Harry, with Ginny curled up beside him, looked out of the window at the snow falling outside.

"Rika, bed." Fleur said.

"Oh mum! Cant I stay up late?"

"No. You need to go to bed to get ready for Santa coming." Bill said.

"Uncle Harry! Cant I stay up late?"

Harry grinned ruefully. She always appealed to him, because she knew full well he would cave. Fleur hated it when she went to stay with them and Ron and Hermione were out, because Hermione would make her go to bed when Harry wouldn't.

Rika came towards him and he took her hand.

"Rika, if you go to bed now, I promise that we'll go out for a snowball fight tomorrow morning alright?"

"Can we play Quidditch as well?"

Harry grinned.

"Alright, we can play Quidditch as well."

Rika beamed and went to bed.

"I hate you Harry." Fleur said as she followed her daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was Christmas Day, and it dawned bright and snowy. Harry and Ginny however were woken up much earlier than they would have liked by Rika leaping on top of them.

"Come on! Get up! Santa's been!"

Harry grunted.

"See, this is one reason I don't want kids." He said sleepily.

"I agree with this one."

Reluctantly they got out of bed and headed down the stairs, Rika leading the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Quidditch match was great fun, Rika being referee and Harry, Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Fred, Charlie, Ekria and Fleur thoroughly hammering the other team, much to Ron and Ginny's disgust. They then headed inside for a brilliant Christmas Dinner before heading back out for a snowball fight. However, the door banged open to reveal a burly, red haired man in a kilt.

"Oh no." Mrs Weasley moaned.

"Mornin Molly!"

Hermione leaned forward to talk to Harry.

"I think that's mad cousin MacWeasley."

Mrs Weasley reluctantly got up and went to greet her cousin.

"An Merry Christmas tae the lot of yaes!"

"Lord preserve us." Mr Weasley muttered.

Harry and Hermione finally got a good look at him as he came inside the house. He was a tall, red haired, burly man wearing a kilt and a bonnet. A sword was attached to his waist, along with his wand. At last, this was the infamous Cousin MacWeasley.

"So, how are you cousin?"

"Well enough."

"And Morag?"

"She bides fine."

"And how fairs the might army, the Clan MacWeasley?"

"They're both fine."

Mrs Weasley smiled fondly.

"I always thought Willy and Lewis were such fine boys."

"Willy is a girl."

"Of course."

The family was laughing silently.

"So, what brings you to town cousin?"

"I'm here for a visit."

"Thank heavens for that."

"Quite. Well, I'd better be goin. I'll see yae at New Year Molly!"

And with that, he produced a set of bagpipes and played 'Flower of Scotland' as he left.

"God help us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clara smiled as Brianna came into the room.

"Morning dear. What will we do today? We played games yesterday."

"Shouldn't we be working?" Terry asked as he came in.

"It's Christmas, and we're as likely to do anything as I am as winning the lottery." Clara soothed.

True, the stand in Aurors had been bored rigid the last few days. They had brought in a turkey as intended on Christmas Day and were now wondering what to do with themselves, as none of them felt like doing any paper work.

"Let's clear away all this junk, and then see what we can do." Clara said.

The desks were all covered in paper and articles that needed filing, but they also needed a space too work. And that was when it happened. Clara, who had usurped Ginny's desk as it was right beside the radiator knocked her ruler onto the line Ginny had been plotting before Christmas, as no one had bothered themselves to tidy up before now. She saw the red line Ginny had plotted, and noticed.

It was off by a centimetre.

"Bastards…" Clara hissed.

The other Aurors turned to watch her as she sat down and plotted the line the way it should have been done.

"Ginny is going to kill Sirius." She stated as she finished the line.

Verity looked at the line, which now went right through where one of Zann's bases were known to be.

"We've got him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clara and Verity burst into Brisha's office and threw the map down on her desk.

"Merry Christmas to you too dear." She said grumpily as she sat forward to look at it.

Her face went pale as she looked up.

"Where did you get that?"

"Ginny started it before she left. Sirius was annoying her at the time, and she plotted the line wrong. Zann's there, and we nearly missed it."

Brisha grinned.

"We've got him at last. Stay put. This requires Intelligence work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zacharias motioned to his group to stay put. They were on a hill, overlooking Zann's base. True enough, Zann and company was there, along with a vast majority of the wealth they had pilfered from Gringotts.

"This is interesting." Iella said.

He smiled at her. She was part of his five man team.

"Do you reckon they'll bungle it this time?" Ysanne asked.

"They had better not. Clara will flip." Airen said.

Winter frowned.

"They'll need a lot of firepower."

Zacharias winked.

"Don't worry. We'll get it. They wont get away this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Weasley was just pouring everyone wine when the call came.

"Brisha!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas." She said happily.

"You seem happy about something." Harry said.

"Very. The only ones who wont be happy are the person it affects, Sirius and Ginny."

"How, what's happened?" Fred asked.

"Oh oh." Hermione said triumphantly.

"Have we got him?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yep. Clara just plotted the points correctly, and it went right through his base. We've found him at last. I've summoned Kale and the military heads to your office. We move out within the hour." Brisha said.

With a flare of flame, she disappeared. Ginny snarled.

"Sirius is dead." She said evilly.

"Never mind that just now dear. We cant afford to let Zann escape again. Harry, will you summon the Order?"

"With pleasure. _Expecto Patronum_!"

Mr Weasley smiled.

"And now we go to war!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gringott glared at the man. The man, Rute Haakit, was the leader of the massive Common Wizards Market, which had been formed after the war had ended. However, it had gotten far out of hand, and several smaller magical companies had been taken over. Now, the CMW controlled all the major and minor business companies in the magical world, and now it was going after the banks. The other two major banks had fallen. And now, it was Gringotts turn.

"So you see how acceptable it would be to allow the CMW to take over Gringotts." Haakit said.

"I see how it would help you, but not how it would help me." Gringott said, challenging him.

"You would maintain your own standards. In fact, it would be just the same as usual, however you would report to us. Only fifty percent of your profits would go to us. You would also be in our safety net, so if anything untoward where to happen, you would be protected."

"You undermine the entire Goblin people!"

"Regrettable, but there you are. Put is this way, my short little friend. Either we get Gringotts, or we exert enough influence to shut it down. I know of your past. If that came to light, it would destroy all faith in you."

Gringott snarled.

"You are a robber. But I accept."

"Excellent!"

With that, Haakit left. And for the first time in his life, Gringott cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They met in a small dingy hotel in the north of Wales. All the pressure groups where there. HELF, Centaurs for Justice, Board for Werewolf Equality, Commission for Disabled Right, the Blood Purity Group, Gender Equality and many others all had representatives sat around the table.

"I have called you all here to discuss the future. The Ministry ignores our demands. The Order's power increases every day. We must act. We cannot allow the Ministry to become a dictatorship. Too many people suffered last time. We cannot, will not, allow it to happen again!" Kreacher yelled.

"But how? They refuse to hear us. We have tried to be diplomatic." Nolat said.

"We've tried being nice. Now we get nasty." Lamleav growled.

"But wont that cause more harm than good?" Abraxon asked.

"For a time yes. But when people start to get hurt, and the Ministry still refuses to listen to us, it will turn more and more people against them." Inhl said.

"So, we are agreed. We start using more violent methods." Kreacher said happily.

"But, that may lead to something else. Something I'm sure none of us want." Tirer said.

"It may lead to war, but if we go to war, we will go to war to stop the country falling into dictatorship once again. We will go to war for what is right." Inhl swore.

"We cannot do this Nolat. We have no standing forces. We cannot get involved. Let us go!" Equus said.

Nolat turned to him in fury.

"Equus, shut up. I am in charge."

"This will lead to our destruction!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The centaur said no more, and Davira paled.

"That's better. However, just in case things do go awry, we should be prepared." Nolat said.

"Indeed. We must prepare for war." Crywolk said.

"And hope that it does not come to it." Abraxon said.

With that, the meeting adjourned. And Crywolk, Nolat, Lamleav and Inhl all nodded at one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Weasley entered his office, to see five men and one woman. One was Kale. The others he didn't know.

"Hello there." He said as he entered.

"Hello Arthur. Now, you know that I'm going away to try and find Atris and find out how she's getting on. So, this lot are in charge of the army until I get back."

"Oh I see. So, who's who?"

"This is Wing Marshal Billy Hargreaves. He commands the air force."

Mr Weasley shook the hand of a tall, moustachioed man wearing a blue inform.

"This is General Yates Bigsley, the commander of the army."

The next man was bald with an earring in his ear and dark eyebrows.

"This is Commander Tyrone Carstairs, the head of the navy."

This man was short and squat, with a beard.

"This is the director of military intelligence, Salla Vex."

The only woman, she was lithe and supple, with green eyes and purple hair.

"And this is Master Fen Shi, head of the assassination corps."

"Nice to meet you all. So, this lot are all under you?"

"Yes. I'm still Supreme Commander, but they help with the day to day running of the army and will take over while I'm away."

"Isn't Brisha head of Intelligence?" Mr Weasley asked Vex.

"Yes, but she doesn't deal with the military side of it. I'm in charge there."

"And why do we need assassins?" Mr Weasley asked.

"To wipe out enemy leaders." Shi answered.

"Ask a stupid question." Mr Weasley muttered.

"So, why did you call us all here?"

"Oh yes! We've found Zann!"

"Why didn't you say so?"

With that, they were all gone, summoning their respective groups to the battle. Mr Weasley smiled. They had him this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It all came at once, so much so that they never even had a chance to react. Soldiers burst down the door, led by the Aurors and the Order. Zann, Silri and Uri turned right as they counted the crates of their stolen money.

"For God's sake!" Zann yelled.

They turned and their goons rushed at the, but this time they were ready. Assassins burst out of nowhere and fired at the goons as they rushed, while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the lead.

Silri leapt at Ron and Harry, who teamed up, going in on one side of her each. Uri faced Hermione, leaving Zann with Ginny.

"You found me! Quite impressive. I wondered how it took you so long."

"Zann, you wont escape this time. You're totally surrounded, and there's an Interdiction Charm in place."

"Funny, that's what you said last time. _Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

Zann's forces had lost the battle. Caught in a pincer, they were giving way. Silri was still dishing out vengeance though.

"Take that!" she yelled as her whip came round.

Then Ron caught it on his gauntlet, and she swore.

"_Stupefy_!"

Unarmed, Silri fled before the spell hit her. Uri was then blasted through the wall of the hut by Hermione.

"Got you!" she said gloatingly.

"_Diffindo_!" Zann cried.

The spell hit Ginny and knocked her back, and he ran for it, blasting the wall apart in the process. He was heading for the small footpath. However he never moved quickly enough as Ginny, in her new animal form crashed on top of him.

Zann cried out in fear as the massive tiger knocked away his wand with her paw. She then turned back, and pointed her wand at his throat.

"Got you, you bastard!" Ginny crowed.

"As always you're forgetting Uri and Silri." Zann said confidently.

"Really?"

Zann looked as Uri was blown through the hut and started to race up the path, with troops firing at him as he went. Silri followed, her reclaimed whip deflecting blasts.

"No!" she cried.

"Go!" Zann yelled.

Two more goons joined them as the Ministry's forces came at the escapees. But they were too late, as Uri and Silri disapparated.

"Let them go. We've got him!" Mr Weasley said gleefully.

Zann wailed in defeat as the Ministry's forces started cheering. They had Tyber Zann at last!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party was in full swing. A great day. Zann had been arrested at last, and the Consortium was on the run. The gold that Zann still had had been transferred back to Gringotts to be put back into the accounts. Everyone was at the Burrow as they all celebrated their victory. The fight with Zann was over.

Even MacWeasley had turned up for the party as everyone talked and danced. Mrs Weasley then pulled him over.

"Right MacWeasley, if you clear off now I'll give you enough cash to buy the Outer Hebrides." She said, determined to get rid of her cousin.

"Two sickles and four knuts. That's a tempting offer Molly but I cant. A've got a new job at the Three Broomsticks."

Mrs Weasley turned to Madam Rosmerta, who pointed at McGonagall.

"She made me do it!"

McGonagall shrugged.

"Ye'll just have tae get used tae me again Molly! Just like in the olden days!"

He left. And Mrs Weasley turned to McGonagall, who paled.

"Uh oh."

Mrs Weasley then ran after her.

"Happy now Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Definitely."

And they all were. Zann was finally locked up and awaiting trial. The Consortium would be easy to clean up now. And now they could move on at last.

**I'm back! At last, I've finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the long delay, but the computer went and needed a full system restore, so I lost the original version of the chapter, and I couldnt get started again. But now I'm back on track at last. One chapter left. Zann's captured at last. Sorry this took so long, and if you're disappointed. Right, I'm away to start writing the next chapter. Until next time, please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Five

Breakdown

The next day however, things went downhill rapidly. First there was a riot in Diagon Alley caused by the pressure groups. And then they found out that the Consortium thugs were rebelling without their leader.

However, one bright spot was that Zann was being tried, and was moving to and from Azkaban under very heavy guard to prevent him escaping.

However, aside from the pressure groups finally getting more bold, even committing an act of arson to get attention, everything was nearly the same.

"Morning guys." Sirius said as they entered.

"Hi. You look a bit sorry for yourself." Hermione said happily.

"Yes, so please don't make any loud noises."

They grinned as they took their seats.

"Kale's left. He left last night." Ron said to Sirius.

"Good. Hope Atris is better so she can come back to work. Brisha's, well, she just isn't Atris."

"Well, now that the fight against Zann is over, we can maybe try and stop these pressure groups that have sprung up." Ginny said happily.

"Mr Weasley is meant to be meeting them to discuss their problems." Brianna said as she entered.

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"At last, a blow against them. Maybe they'll take notice of that." Kreacher said.

Crywolk smiled. He knew the Ministry would do nothing about it.

And that would only lead to the advancement of their plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crom smiled as the bill was passed. Lupin looked across at his colleague. Now Intelligence had the power to detain Ministry representatives, and enter places without a warrant. He had a bad feeling about his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Theo." Hermione said as she saw him.

"Hey Hermione."

"We've got Zann at last."

"I know, I saw them brining him in last night."

"So, things can at last go back to normal and we can try to stop the pressure groups."

"Who caused a riot, set three buildings on fire and are even now causing damages in Hogsmeade."

"What?"

"It was just announced on the radio."

"For God's sake. We get rid of one threat, and then another comes along and gets worse!"

"Hermione, can you get me out of here?"

"I'm trying, but I don't know how we can prove to a court of law that it was Lumiya who controlled you. And as she's dead, she cant very well prove it."

Nott mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I'll try to find some way to get you out of here."

She rose to leave.

"Hermione…"

"Yes?"

Nott broke of at a glare from his father.

"Be careful." He said.

"Aren't I always?"

Nott sighed sadly as she left.

"Not careful enough for what's coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting was on a luxury ship that was cruising the Mediterranean. Rute Haakit, the leader of the Common Wizards Market was there to meet the leader of the Wizarding Guild, who managed the resources of the wizarding world while the CWM managed the trade and finances. And now they were here to form an unholy alliance.

"Greetings Shun Ill." Haakit said.

He looked across at his guest. Shun Ill was a small, diminutive woman from the Far East, and had black hair done in a beehive. Haakit however, was pale, gnarled and grasping.

"Hello Rute Haakit."

"So, you have finally taken Gringotts. My congratulations." Shun Ill said as she sat down.

"Thank you my dear. However, I did not call you here for my congratulations. I came here to propose an alliance."

"Oh yes?"

"Imagine. I control trade throughout the wizarding world. You control the resources of the wizarding world. If we join together, put our companies at each others disposal, we could create even more profits for ourselves."

Shun Ill grinned.

"I think that this is the beginning of a long relationship."

Who said money didn't matter?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Weasley looked at Brisha blankly.

"They've taken over Gringotts?"

"Yep. The CWM is getting out of control. It's far too powerful. If we aren't careful, they're going to be running the show soon. Gringott surrendered, and now the CWM is the wealthiest company in the wizarding world. Unless you count the Wizard's Guild."

Mr Weasley sighed.

"We're being bought out by businesses. I don't like this Brisha. Not one bit."

"Nor do I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked at the report. A sign of the times, Gringotts being bought out.

"Ron, do you think we won the war?"

"Eh?"

"Did we win the war?"

"Well, yeah. Voldemort snuffed it didn't he?"

"Yes, but I don't think we did. We wont the war for the light arts. But I don't think we won the war for the future. I think the war for the Ministry we lost long ago. Your dad promised an end to corruption, an end to tyranny. Yet every day, we get more corrupt. Every day we get more and more like a police state. I don't think we won. I think we lost. And we're still losing."

"Are you alright?" Ron asked in concern.

"Yeah. As well as I can get. Come on, lets get to the trial."

Harry disapparated. Ron frowned. He hated it when Harry talked like that. Escpecially when he was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you stand accused of treason and a host of other crimes. How do you plead?" Mr Weasley demanded.

Zann grinned nastily.

"Not guilty."

"Oh for heaven's sake, why doesn't he admit his guilt so we can all go home?" Demelza demanded.

"That would spoil his fun." Ginny said.

"Zann, we know you're guilty. Just admit it so we can go home." Firenze demanded.

"Ah, what proof is there that he's guilty?" a snide voice said.

Mr Weasley turned to see a tall, hook nosed, bent man named Derevard Skinly.

"Yes Representative Skinly? What makes you say that?"

"What proof do we have?"

"Proof! For heaven's sake man, don't you read the paper! He robbed Gringotts!" a woman named Mary Magnus said.

"And where is the proof of that?" a man named Vance Luxen asked.

"What?" Grawp asked incredulously.

"This is going to get messy." Ginny said warningly.

"It could just be a Ministry set up." Rosa Carmena said.

"A Ministry set up!?" a friend of Mr Weasley's called Harvey Nichols said.

"Order!" Mr Weasley demanded.

However, Skinly's work was done. He had the Wizengamot bogged down in an argument, and Zann would not get tried today.

"Oh take him away." Mr Weasley ordered.

Harry sighed.

"We spent ages trying to catch him. Now we're going to spend the same amount of time trying him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Harry escorted Zann back to Azkaban, passing occupied cells as they went up to the fifth floor.

"You see, I'll never come to trial in court. You'd be as well letting me go." Zann said gloatingly.

"Shut it." Ron snapped.

Zann grinned, then it blossomed into a smile.

"Ah my friends, this is it. You've made that fatal error once again."

"Yeah, Ginny not killing you when she had the chance."

"No. You've forgotten Silri and Uri."

The wall blew in at that moment, and Silri and Uri leapt in, a boat manned by goons behind them.

"_Diffindo_!" Silri yelled.

Her whip sliced apart Zann's handcuffs and she gave him his wand.

"Thank you my dear."

Zann waved to Ron and Harry who were duelling Uri.

"Thank you for my hospitality my friends. And may you always remember this as the day you let Tyber Zann escape once again."

With that, the three leapt into the boat and drove off, cackling madly.

Harry and Ron then started swearing.

"Who tells who?" Harry asked.

"It would be nicer to commit suicide."

"I know. I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Predictably, no one was happy.

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled.

"He's gone. Silri and Uri attacked us again. Zann's back in the big wide world."

The entire office was silent.

"Well, here we go again."

"Back to the bloody drawing board." Sirius said angrily.

Zann had escaped again, and they were right back where they started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, predictably, Thornside had a field day.

**Minister's Son Allows Zann to Escape!**

_Ronald Weasley, along with Harry Potter, have been branded responsible for the escape of Tyber Zann. Zann, leader of the Consortium, is a massive threat and now that he has escaped due to Ronald Weasley's bumbling, he will undoubtedly cause more trouble for the Ministry. Investigations should be made as to how this was allowed to happen, and how such an inept Auror should still be allowed to work for the government._

And that was the least of their worries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pressure groups were getting stronger and causing damage wherever they went. The Dark Arts groups, newly emboldened by Zann's escape, were striking here there and everywhere, making the Ministry seem even weaker. The Ministry was losing power, and what was more, the Wizengamot had become a debate hall as the various members kept arguing. The Ministry was falling apart around their ears, and there was nothing anything could do to stop it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron looked out at the world outside. Out there, civil order was collapsing as people, furious with Zann's escape, made their presence known to the world. And it was all his fault. He had let his guard down by getting angry at Zann. And now, their world was falling apart as riots, bombings and fires split apart the normal peace. The Dark Arts groups were stronger than ever, all because he had failed. He had caused all this. Thornside was right. And that thought made him feel, if possible, even worse.

Hermione looked at her husband and sighed. Thornside was finally getting to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Auror office was very subdued. Most of the Aurors were out, helping Daraala contain the various riots that had sprung up. That was when Ginny picked up a very interesting report.

"Hmm."

"What?" Verity asked.

"According to this, the prisoners in Azkaban are very happy about something. What do you suppose that means?"

"Don't know."

Neither did Ginny. But she was sure it wasn't anything good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brisha smiled. The new bill now allowed them to detain anyone and go in anywhere without a warrant if there was any suspicion of suspected dark activity. And soon, they would pass the last bill that would help her plans come to fruition. And by the time anyone realised what was going on, it would be too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Weasley looked up as Brisha entered with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yes Brisha?" he said tiredly.

"Kale's disappeared."

"I know. He's visiting Atris."

"I know that. That's the problem. He's disappeared from there."

"Eh?"

"He bought a present for Atris, and he left it here, so I sent it with Zacharias. When he came back, he said they'd gone."

"Maybe they went out."

"From what we know, Atris is still in no state to go out, and even she admits that now. And they were having a picnic. All the stuff was there, and its all half-eaten, like they were interrupted."

Mr Weasley frowned. Kale wouldn't abandon his duty, or Atris. Something was very wrong here.

"Thank you for brining this to my attention Brisha."

She nodded and left the office. Mr Weasley frowned. Something very wrong was happening. He winced as he heard yet another riot outside. He called Harry. He needed to know about this too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a very long week, putting down riots, putting out fires and repairing damages as civil order remained in a state of disrepair. However, the riots were becoming less and Magical Law Enforcement was steadily restoring order, however ten people had been killed in the last week due to the riots. The four eventually staggered home on the Friday night, exhausted.

They all collapsed into their chairs, and Hermione used her wand to summon glasses and wine.

They then heard hooting. Harry ran through to the room to see Hedwig sitting proudly in her cage, with a little white brown chick in front of her, chirping happily.

"Hedwig! Congratulations!"

Hedwig cooed as Harry stroked the little baby.

"She's had a boy!" Harry yelled after checking.

They all came through and fawned over the baby, while Hedwig looked out the window and indicated with her wing. She was pointing to the slush on the ground.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as she cuddled the baby.

"I think she's telling us his name. His name is Slush." Harry said, and Hedwig hooted happily as she flew back to the cage with her baby.

"Slush. Cute name." Ron said as he stroked the two birds.

It was the best bit of news they had had all week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With one last click, it was done. Smiling, she turned off MICE and left the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brisha sat in a pub, drinking a gin and tonic when a woman with red cheeks and long black hair came up and sat beside her, ordering a whisky.

"Well?" Brisha asked.

"Events are on the move at last."

"Excellent."

The others arrived soon after, attracting strange stares from the barman. Brisha's glare was enough to make him keep his mouth shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dimala arrived sometime during the night after the drink in the pub with her family. Events were on the move at last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Spirit Realm, Anomyna brandished her whip at the Kath Hound Trooper that had let a spirit escape.

"You fool!" she yelled, whipping it.

The creature burst into flames. Anomyna then became aware of clapping.

"Most impressive Lady Anomyna. I am Lord Ruyn. I propose an alliance between us."

Anomyna turned to the man and smiled.

"Then come right this way."

**Hooray! Finished at last! It's only taken me since July, but never mind. So, that's the last of Criminal Chase, and the last of the small sequels. Now I can start the big one, Harry Potter and the Revenge of Darkness at last. So, Zann's escaped and will undoubtedly cause more trouble. Kale and Atris have disappeared. Someone is up to something in the Ministry. Brisha was meeting someone at a pub. And Lord Ruyn, who some of you may remember, has now met Lady Anomyna. Not good. Something's going on, and I dont like it. So, keep an eye on all the events thta have happened, and if you figure it out, please keep it to yourself. Okay, so that's all for now, will hopefully start the next one soon. Until then, please read and review! And sorry it took so long!**


End file.
